theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Shore
The Shore (formerly called the Lake) is a room on The Island that came on March 24th, 2011. It is home to the Dance Club, and is the best room to look at the clouds, and Guitar island. Its dock is mainly for the Stage Ship to come by during the Music festival 2012, and 2013. The only party that it wasn't decorated for was the April fools party 2012, same goes for the Dance club. It is considered an "old" room since it came in 2011. on April 4th, 2013, Background music was added, it now sounds more outdoors, with the sounds of seaguls, and waves splashing. on May 23rd, a campfire was added. On August 1st, 2013, a Meteor could be seen, heading for the Dance Club. It is also the room with the most party rooms accesible in, such as the Stage Ship, Crab care center, Harbor, and more. On August 29th, 2013, a path to the Beach was added. On November 28th, 2013, it got a new design. BG Music * MUSIC-SWF/SHOREBGNOISE2013 Pictures Graphical designs old lake 2.png|The Shore from Febuary 2nd, 2012-November 15th, 2012 The shore 3.png|The Shore from November 15th, 2012-November 28th, 2013 The Shore.png|The Shore as of November 28th, 2013 2011 The shore medieval 2.png|The Shore for the Medieval party Lake plant.jpg|The Shore for the Plant Party the shore halloween 2.png|The Shore for the Halloween party 2011 Lake snow.jpg|The Shore for the Christmas Party 2012 Lake 1 sky.jpg|The Shore for the Space For Sky Festival The lake 1st constructions.jpg|The Shore for the construction of the 1st anniversary party The lake 1s.jpg|The Shore for the 1st anniversary party when the Bend band were meetable Lake 1st.jpg|The Shore for the 1st anniversary party The lake st patricks constructions.jpg|The Shore for the construction of the ST Patricks Party 2012 The lake st patrickss.jpg|The Shore for the St patricks party The lake crab.JPG|The Shore for the construction of the Crab party 2012 The lake crab partys.JPG|The Shore for the Crab party 2012 The lake music festivals.JPG|The Shore for the Music festival 2012 The lake mountains.JPG|The Shore for the Mountain climb The lake fun fair cons.JPG|The Shore for the construction of the Fun Fair The lake fire cons.JPG|The Shore for the construction of the Festival of fire Lake fire.png|The Shore for the Festival of fire The lake firework.jpg|The Shore for the Fireworks party Lake snow.jpg|The Shore for the Christmas party 2012 2013 The shore crab con.png|The Shore for the Crab party 2013 construction The shore crab.png|The Shore for the Crab party 2013 The shore water.png|The Shore for the Festival of Water 2013 the shore gray.png|The Shore with gray clouds The shore gray 2.png|The Shore with more gray clouds The shore dusk.png|The Shore during Dusk week The shore movie.png|The Shore during the Mountain climb 2013 The shore fireworks.png|The Shore during the Fireworks party 2013 The shore music con.png|The Shore during the construction of the Music festival 2013 The shore music festival.png|The Shore during the Music festival 2013 the shore meteor.png|The Shore with a Meteor phase 1 the shore meteor 2.png|The Shore with a meteor phase 2 The shore superhero.png|The Shore during Operation: Super Hero. The shore fun fair con.png|The Shore during the construction of the Fun Fair 2013 The shore fun fair.png|The Shore during the Fun Fair 2013 phase 1 the shore fun fair 2.png|The Shore during the Fun Fair 2013 phase 2 the shore ship.png|The Shore with the Stage Ship docked The shore element.png|The Shore during the Element Party 2013 The shore zombie dark.png|The Shore during the Zombie Takeover The Shore Holiday.png|The Shore during the Holiday Party 2013 Other Tree 3.png|The Tree that leads to the FEA HQ dance club exterior.png|The exterior of the Dance Club dance club exterior old.png|The old Dance Club exterior Category:Images Category:The Category:Island Category:Rooms of 2011 Category:Old rooms Category:Old Category:March 2011 Category:Renovated Category:The Island